Claws
by Imagination Master16
Summary: Lucas's life turns upside down when he and his friends find a dead werewolf in the woods. Things go worse when the path leading home is blocked. The decide to find a new path until they find that the werewolf they found is not really dead.
1. Monster of Clearfield Woods

Year of the Wolf

The feeling of nature always got to me as a child. Even now at age 17, I still get interested with nature. So much my friends actually call me the Lucas "The Nature Boy" Stout. It sticks…until everyone called me that. Especially during summer which coincidently is in 2 days.

The last days of my last year of high school could not have come sooner. My friends Franklin, Spencer, and Cooper. Franklin and Cooper are both brothers and widely differ in both age and intelligence with Cooper being a 13 smart ass and Franklin being the same age as me. Spenser is about 15 and a half.

As me and Franklin both get up on stage we both have the same thing in our mind. Well, two things. One – will we ever see each other again after all this and two – how many beers can we secretly steal from my father's liquor cabinet before getting caught.

Cooper is just getting ready for high school and for Spenser; he's off doing "stuff". As we get our diplomas I watch as both our parents tear up and take pictures. After the ceremony me, Franklin, Cooper, and Spenser all head to the back of the school to talk.

"So, you're going to college?" Cooper asked to both me and Franklin.

"I guess, my parents are all pushing me to go into stuff like law and finances," I said.

"Those are the highest paying jobs," Spenser said.

"And the hardest," I joked. We all laughed.

"What about you Spencer, any idea of what you'll do after high school?" Franklin asked.

"I still don't know yet. My mom is barely getting enough money from her job at the jewelry store. College funds will screw us," he said.

"What about your father, I thought he was rich," I asked.

"Ya, he's rich. Yet will he come and give his own flesh and blood any money for college. No, instead he's at Hollywood galas with other millionaires. I don't even need his money, he could go die in hell for all I care," he said.

"Let's get out of the subject. We all know what we're doing this summer," Franklin said.

"The woods," Cooper said excited.

"Why are we doing this again?" Spenser asked.

"Because of the myth, you know. If you stay in the Clearfield Woods, you'll see a mysterious creature that looks like a big wolf with big red eyes," I said.

"You're supposed to be graduating high school?" Spenser asked.

"Guys, guys! Whether or not the myth is real or not, there has to be other cool stuff in the woods,"

"Like what?" Spenser asked.

"There is this cool as hell cave that in the forest," Franklin said.

"What's so cool about this cave?" Cooper asked.

"First, it's the place where we'll be staying over the week. Second, it's the place rumored to be where the mysterious creature lives," Franklin said.

"By mysterious, you mean fake," Spenser said.

"Real or not, it's the place we're staying. Does everyone have what they need?" Franklin asked.

"I'm set," I said.

"I have my stuff ready," Cooper said.

"I'm good," Spenser said.

"Good. Now we'll all meet up at my house next Saturday," Franklin said.

"Good, I'll be there. I got to go guys, see ya," Spenser said. Spenser went and got into his mothers car and drove off. Cooper had to go home with his parents so it was just me and Franklin left.

The school was closing so we decided to walk back to my place.

"Do you really believe there's a werewolf at Clearfield Woods?" I asked.

"Hell no, I just like playing with my little brother's imagination," Franklin laughed.

"I don't think it'll work on him anymore, I mean he is 13," I said.

"Ya, but even at 13 he's a total anime geek," Franklin said. "He has a huge poster of Bleach on his wall." We both laughed.

I stopped laughing. "What about Spenser?" I asked.

"I don't know man. He's going through a lot of shit. I heard on the internet that his father just eloped with this famous actress," he said.

"I heard about that too. Worst part is that she has two boys the same age as Spenser, he must be feeling like crap," I said.

"So much that he'll bail on us?" I asked.

Franklin didn't answer. Instead he just stared at the ground. We got to my house and found my mom making soup. My dad is on the couch scrolling through the TV.

"Lucas, I am making some beef vegetable soup," she said.

"Cool, my favorite," I said.

"Well what do you expect I do for my own son when he graduates high school. Oh Franklin, would you like some as well?" she hollered from the kitchen.

"That'll be nice Mrs. Stout," Franklin said.

"Ok then, two batches to go then. I'll get em to you guys in a second," she said.

"Thanks mom," I said as we got up to my room. When we're inside I open my drawers and inside was hiking gear, a hunting knife, a map of Clearfield Woods I got off of Google Maps.

"Do you really need a knife for the trip? We're only gonna be there for a couple of days," he said taking the knife from the drawer.

"There have been a few sightings of grizzly bears over the years. Even a few attacks have occurred," I said as he put the knife back in the drawer. "The hiking gear is for those several mountains that are in Clearfield Woods."

"Where do you think we're going for the trip?" he asked.

"Hopefully everywhere," I said.

I closed the drawer as I hear my coming near my room. After we finish with the soup we go online and check out more information on Clearfield Woods. We pull up onto the animal sightings and see that wolves have also been spotted.

"Think that's the monster everyone is talking about?" Franklin asked as he points to a picture of an infant wolf pup.

"Maybe; are you really sure it's a giant wolf, I mean I've seen pictures of what this "Clearfield Creature" is and it does not look like a wolf, more like a sasquatch kind of monster," I said.

"Well we will be the first to see it for the first time," he said.

"Unless it kills us first," I said as I exited out of the website.

Franklin's phone then rings. "It's my dad. He probably wants' me to come back home," he said answering it. After putting his phone back into his pocket he picks his backpack and twirls it onto his back.

"You going?" I asked.

"Ya, we'll hit up later with Cooper and maybe Spenser next week to go to Clearfield Woods," he said leaving.

"Ok, see ya," I say as he walks out of the house.

The rest of the day I just watch TV eating leftover soup. The trip to Clearfield Woods is going to be awesome. I hope Spenser will come too. He's been my friend even before I met Franklin.

I feel so bad for the guy. I hope he's ok. I look at the window and see that it's really late so I decide to go to bed. I turn off the TV and head back to my room. I put my pajamas on and get into bed. I easily fall asleep.

I open my eyes and find myself in the woods. The trees are a reddish color like in the fall. Not wanting to stay in the exact same spot I search for a least something to do.

I stop walking as I hear this weird noise. It's like a small whisper and I brush it off. I continue walking and soon reach a cave. The same cave that looks like the one at Clearfield Woods. A feeling inside me is telling me to not go inside, but I go instead.

It's incredibly bright in here for a cave. I look back and I could barely see the exit. I turn back and to my surprise I am in front of the exit. I exit the cave and is bewildered by what is happening.

I then am distracted by the weird noise again. It's louder than last time. It sounds like a wolf. I start to freak out and run. I soon am tired and forced to stop. The sound is extremely louder like its right behind me. I turn around and instantly wake up. It's the middle of the night. I am sweating profusely. I could see my window open and quickly close it.

That was the weirdest dream ever.


	2. Plans for the Trip

Claws

Chapter 2

Spenser is watching TV in his room. Bags of supplies packed in his closet. He searches through the channels until his mom calls to tell him to tell him his breakfast is ready. He sets the remote on his bed which is also full of supplies.

Spenser is the only one in the group who actually brings the most important things for the trip, the rest bring things like candy bars, tissue boxes, and bags and bags of small snacks. As for Spenser, he's the one that brings first aid, pillows to sleep with, trash bags to throw away trash, and lots of water bottles.

Spenser sets down the remote control on his bed and walks out of his room into the living room where his mom is setting down breakfast. His mom then puts Spenser's 3 year old sister Jammy on her high chair. Spenser's mom then sets down Jenny's bottle of apple juice and she intently starts drinking. Spenser sits at the table as his mother lays down a plate of cottage cheese pancakes.

His mom sits down as well fixing herself with pancakes. As Spenser eats his breakfast, his mother looks at him.

"So, are you going with your friends?" she asked gulping down some milk.

"Ya, I've already got everything ready," Spenser said.

"What will you guys be doing down there?" she asked.

"Just...stuff," Spenser said.

"Okay," she gets up and takes Spenser's sister out of her seat. "I heard on the news that it's dangerous to be in the woods this season. You see more wolves around in the woods during this month."

"We'll be okay mom. Don't worry to much about it," Spenser said drinking the last of his beverage. "We won't go anywhere too dangerous."

Spenser goes into the kitchen and puts his plate in the sink. He then proceeds to go into his room. He shuts the door and quickly goes through his drawers. He finds what he's looking for and pulls out a semi-automatic pistol. He checks it to see that all bullets are there and sets it back in the drawer.

Spenser looks up to see a picture of his father and him in a portrait on the wall. Spenser sighs as he recalls that very day. It was his 12 birthday, him and his parents and young sister went to a popular restaurant. His dad looked through his pockets and pulled out a camera. He gave it to his wife and put his arm around him.

Spenser didn't know why his father would do something like this. To leave his own family. His wife, his infant daughter, his own son. Spenser turns away from the picture as his phone rings. Spenser picks it up to find me on the other line.

"Spenser?" I asked.

"What do you want?" Spenser said.

"Come to my house, Cooper and Franklin are coming as well. We're doing more planning for our trip," I said.

"Fine," Spenser sighed.

We both hung up and Spenser puts his phone in his pocket. He puts his Dodgers cap on and walks out into the living room.

"Mom, I'm going to Lucas's house," Spenser said.

"Okay dear," Spenser slams the front door. "Be safe..."

At my house, I have set a small map of Clearfield Woods on the table. Franklin and Cooper are on the other side looking at it. The map is pretty old seeing how it collected dust for a whole year in my closet. The cave that Franklin said we'd be staying at is on the map giving us a good look at what we could do around our base camp.

Franklin points his finger to a small river that flows through the left side of the cave. "I could bring my dad's fishing gear and we could go fish for Striped Bass that go through the waters here," Franklin said.

"That sounds like a plan," Cooper said. "This river also leads to a lake that we could swim and fish as well."

"I never swam with fish before so that sounds cool," I said.

"Okay then, we are bringing bathing suits and towels now. What else are we bringing," Franklin said.

I look around the map for more and then I spot something. "Hey guys why don't we..." the door bell rings.

Franklin walks to the door and opens it and Spenser walks in. "So what are we doing?" he asked walking over to the table.

"Just seeing what we might do in the woods," Cooper said. "We're thinking on fishing near this river."

"Guys, this map is like 70 years old, this river could might possibly be dried up. Most of the lakes in this area are dried up that's why the fishing business went down the drain 8 years ago," he said pointing to the lake. "This lake hasn't seen fish in over 20 years and the only place in the woods that house fish is where you find bears, wolves, and most of the other stuff we're not trying to come across in the trip."

"Well...I was going to try to get a few pictures of some wolves," Cooper whispered silently.

"And then let them slowly eat you alive," Spenser said. "We're not going anywhere that has wolves, bears or anything else that might kill us."

"Don't worry Spenser, my dad bought me a hunting knife. If anythings gonna try and hurt us, I have something to fend i off," I said.

"A small little knife like that won't do anything in a bear attack," Spenser thought. "Whatever." Spenser sat in a chair looking at the map.

"So if this map is really 70 years old, could we get one off the internet?" Cooper asked.

"I'll go print one out," Franklin said getting up and walking to my room.

"While he's doing that. Any plans on what we're going to do in the woods beside sleeping in caves and getting eaten by wolves?" Spenser said.

"Go swim, make a camp fire and eat smores, play card games," Cooper said.

"Fun...Franklin, have you got the map yet!?" Spenser hollered.

Franklin comes out of my room back over to us. He puts the map over the old one. The places the lakes were before are now dried and starting to fill with trees. The river next to the cave is still their, so I guess fish might pass through time and again.

Cooper traced the river bank with his finger to a small pond. "We could go there for swimming," Cooper said.

"The walk to that pond is somewhere to 14 yards," I said. "I think we could get there in about 10 minutes."

"Anything else?" Franklin said.

"Not at this moment. I'll hold on to the map and call you guys if I find any other stuff we could do," I said.

"Fine, I need to get back. My mom needs me to do some stuff," Spenser said.

"We need to go as well, me and Franklin are going to see the new horror movie that just came out, see ya Lucas," Franklin said.

"See...ya," I said , but they were already gone. I continue to look at the map as well as the old one to see which is still there. My eyes trail through the different places. The cave we're staying at is not that far from some other caves. Maybe they connect somehow. I then see something strange.

A cave from the old map is now a mountain on the new one. Did a mountain form right where the cave was. I get onto my computer and type in Clearfield Woods Mountains. The first thing that pops up is the History of Clearfield Woods.

"Good enough," I clicked the site and bundles of info on Clearfield. It them goes on about the formation of a strange mountain that was formed on a small cave. The mountain began forming 20 years ago, and is already 5,781 ft. Many scientists and biologists have visited Clearfield Woods to figure out why in such a short amount of time a mountain can be this big.

Scientists and biologists were beginning to figure out an answer until the project was shut down when many scientists were found mutilated. The FBI were called in and 4 months afterwords ended the investigation. The FBI investigator Thomas Barlent was asked why the investigation ended. The only comment he could say was that they had lost all leads into finding the perp.

More controversial is that right after ending the investigation, Thomas Barlent went missing. A new FBI investigation was made to find Mr. Barlent, but has now become a cold case and still today a mystery. My curiosity of the strange mountain was quickly overshadowed by this Thomas guy...

I went back to Google and typed in his name to find more info on the guy. A news article called "FBI investigator goes missing after controversial case" is the first in the list. I click on it.

Thomas Barlent, 48, Caucasian, was a FBI investigator went missing on June 6, 1995. The case known as the "Clearfield Case" is about the phenomenon surrounding Clearfield Woods in Belleville, New Jersey. Belleville mayor at the time Chris Marshol called for a police investigation. The case went cold on February of 1996. The family of Barlent left has been trying to reopen the case, but to no avail.

The lead investigator was Anthony Mathews, who was working with Thomas in the previous murder investigation of many biologists. Anthony Mathews talked to reporters that...the leads they...were getting were very slim and the ones that went anywhere...lead them to dead ends.

I felt tired. I looked at my clock and it read 7:27. I rub my eyes and continued reading. Anthony Mathews moved back to Washington D.C for more cases so reporters and journalists aren't able to ask him anymore about the case.

The other investigators that stayed in Belleville were asked the same questions as Anthony, but told reporters the case is confidential and that the FBI are doing their best in locating...Thomas...Barlent...

My body gives out and I fall to the floor. I slowly loose consciousness. I feel the floor under me change from a soft rug to leaves. I'm back in the woods, but I can't see anything. Everything is pitch black. My hearing is still there as I could hear people around me.

"What is that thing," said one person.

"Doesn't look like any animal around here that's for sure," said another.

"Wait, don't touch it Cooper! You don't know if it's alive!" yelled another.

"I can't see if it's breathing or not," said one.

"Well this will make sure it isn't," one said. A clicking sound can be heard.

"Wait! Don't shoot it!" one yelled.

"Why not!" the other said.

"If you shoot that thing. Maybe others of this...thing will hear it," said another.

As they were talking I tried to see if I could move, but it seemed I was stuck. I couldn't even open my mouth. I was using my nose to breath.

"Holy shit!" One of them yelled. " I just saw it move!"

"WHAT DO WE DO!" one of them screamed in fear. "It might kill us!"

"Not gonna happen," one person said.

"SPENSER NO!" yelled one. I hear a gunshot loud in my ears and I wake up in my room on the floor. I could of sworn I heard someone call out Spenser's name.

Was...I...just dreaming of...the future...


End file.
